Make Me Wanna Die & In The End:  Deleted Scenes
by SweetWillowTree
Summary: Scenes/Songfics that were edited out of the series Make Me Wanna Die or In The End. Please read those first! Rated M for language, sexual content, dark themes.
1. The Arabian Duck Incident

**Author's Note: This chapter is set between Danced On Into The Night and The Freshman from Make Me Wanna Die. It was inspired by the website Damn You AutoCorrect. Enjoy!**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

The phone in Damon's pocket vibrated. He stopped walking, causing Caroline to stop too. The screen read "Message from Elena" and he smiled.

"You know," began Caroline, "I don't even need to look at that phone to know that you're whipped."

Damon gave her a dismissive look, and opened the message.

_Are you dancing?_

He blinked, and tilted the screen, thinking that he'd read wrong. Then another message popped up.

_*Dancing_

_*GROVING_

_*Are you dancing with my Arabian duck?_

"Caroline." The blonde turned around. "Is this some kind of code that you recognize?"

She took the phone and read it, then giggled. "Only if she's drunk."

"She said that she wasn't feeling well… Maybe she's got a fever?"

_Ice make the shaving iphone!_

"I'm going to go check on her." And with that, Damon blurred off. When he was outside the apartment, his phone buzzed again.

_How come the only word that this phone recognizes is iphone?_

_How come that came out fizzledust?_

… _Duck._

"Elena?"

Damon had entered her bedroom, to see Elena in her pyjamas and robe, punching violently at the tiny device in her hand. When he spoke, she turned and tossed it on the bed.

"I love you Damon. And I'm very grateful for the iPhone that you bought me." She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But I think I might throw the damned thing out the window. I can't text a damn thing on it! All I wanted was soup!"


	2. A Nightmare & Why Are You Following Me?

**Author's Note: A couple of deleted scenes from very early in Make Me Wanna Die.**

**Rated M for language, sexual content, sensitive matter, and dark themes.**

_Source: Stupid - part 2 (chapter 7 of Make Me Wanna Die)_

_The chapter was originally written from Elena's perspective, so the nightmare that she had been having was written. When it changed to Stefan's POV, the nightmare was never actually seen._

I was running away from the boarding house, with Katherine chasing me. Just as I hit the edge of the trees, Damon stepped out from nowhere and caught me. He leaned in, and I could feel his breathe in my ear.

"Do you trust me?"

He pulled back, and it was Stefan. The next thing I knew, he'd torn into my throat again, and the last thing that I saw was Damon running toward me.

_Source: Big Machine - part 1 (chapter 10 of Make Me Wanna Die)_

_This scene was written into a bunch of chapters, but never really fit well. It came very close to being published in Big Machine part 1. I've generally referred it as "Why Are You Following Me?"_

And of course, when the house was empty and the girls were at school, Damon found himself checking in at Mystic Falls High, or The Grill, or Elena's house, to make sure that everything was normal.

How it had come to this, he had no idea.

Elena had obviously been wondering the same thing. She whirled on him once while he was tailing her.

"Damon," she called. "Why are you following me?"

Damon had stepped out of the shadows. "No reason." Off her sceptical eyebrow, "What, is it a crime to follow people now?"

"It's called stalking, and it's illegal."

"Only for citizens. And I'm not exactly a registered voter..."

"Damon..."

"Elena..."

She had stepped forward then, and looked deep into his eyes for a moment, before shrugging.

"Well, the least you can do is walk with me like a normal person. I swear Damon, someone's gonna call the police if they catch you creeping around after me like that."


	3. The Accident

**Author's Note: This scene takes place between "In The End 1" and "Yes" in the fic "In The End". Nothing particularly plot-relevant (although it is mentioned a few times), but mildly entertaining nonetheless. Let me know what you think! :)**

"Elena?"

"Go away Caroline. I want to be alone."

Caroline huffed and walked across the room anyway. What did she care what Elena wanted, when Elena was too stubborn to see what she needed. And what she needed was good old-fashioned girl time. She flopped down on the bed next to her best friend.

"How's it going?"

Elena glared. "How do you think it's going?"

Caroline sobered. "You're dying."

"Thanks."

"Well it's true! And I don't want to sit and go over strategy about what you'll do next. I'm here because… Well… I really want to know how you're doing."

It was quiet for a few moments before Elena answered quietly. "I'm so scared. Everything inside of me is screaming for things that I'm not used to. Blood? And, I mean, I'm used to wanting sex. My boyfriend," her voice cracked, "Is practically a nymphomaniac and I'm not any better. But this is unbearable! I just want out!"

Suddenly, Elena was hysterical as she turned and slid closer to Caroline. "Can't I just go back to how I was? When I was human and Damon was here… I'd even take Katherine being back!" She sobbed. "I wasted so much time!"

Caroline pulls the brunette into a tight hug, running her hands up and down her back in a comforting motion. Elena burrows into blonde hair and cries until she can't anymore. It's as she's hiccupping her way back to composure that Caroline notices the warmth filling her. Her eyes are closed, and she feels Elena's breath against her shoulder.

Tension fills the room, and Caroline's mind flashes with images that she'd never experienced before. Then,

"No!" Elena shoves her back.

At the broken contact, Caroline's mind clears and she leaps off the bed.

"Holy crap!"

"I'm so sorry!" Elena breathes.

"No, Elena, it's fine. It was just…"

"I think you should –"

"Yeah… Yeah… I need to go call Bonnie!"

And with that, Caroline rushes from the room, running smack into Stefan and Jeremy, and practically falling down the stairs in her haste to get out.


	4. Merry Christmas Elena!

**Author's Note: Herein lies a Christmas gift from me to you! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Made for fun, not for profit!**

**Merry Christmas Elena!**  
**Christmas – 2011 (Between 'I'm Your Man' and 'Love Bug')**

Since the night that she had confessed that she loved him, Damon and Elena had spent almost every moment together. It was wonderful. Damon had thought that he knew everything about Elena, but he was wrong. She liked to sleep in pyjamas, not out of modesty, but because she liked the feel of the fabric on her skin. She hated that Caroline had a television in her room, because she sometimes fell asleep with it on and the static bothered Elena.

But even though everything was wonderful, something was bothering Damon; they hadn't told Jenna and Alaric that they were together. It had only been a few weeks, and Elena said that they would do it at Christmas. He agreed, but, although he wouldn't admit it, he was a little nervous.

It took a lot to for Damon to get freaked out. It took a lot more since he'd discovered long ago that vampires existed. The bar was set even higher when he turned, and was bumped up periodically as he grew older. Alas, some things could still scare him. His mother, before she'd died; Pearl, before she was killed; and Jenna Somers, soon to be Saltzman.

He and Stefan left the boarding house and arrived a little early for Christmas dinner with Elena's family. She answered the door, and, after a quick hug, Stefan left to distract everyone while the couple had a moment together.

As soon as they were alone, Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and pulled her into a deep kiss. She reciprocated for a few moments, leaning into him before pulling back for air.

"Hey," she said with a shy smile.

"Hey," he smirked back.

She twined their fingers together and began speaking. "Maybe we should postpone this for a few days. You know how Christmas is, all the excitement and…"

Damon suddenly looked panicked. "Elena, is there something wrong?"

"Oh! No! You know how I feel about _you_. It's just… there's a surprise."

Before she could reveal more, said surprise emerged from the kitchen. Elena pulled her hand back and stepped away.

"Hello Damon, it's nice to see you again," said John Gilbert, with a pained smile.

Damon was speechless for a moment. He frowned and looked at Elena for a moment before shaking John's hand.

"You're lying. I don't tolerate liars," he hissed out.

"Hm. Do you mind if I talk to Elena alone for a moment. She's been running around all day, and I haven't had a chance for some one on one time."

Damon smiled at Elena. "Smart girl. See you in a bit." And with a wink, he shoved past John and headed into the kitchen.

"So, how's college?"

Elena scoffed. "You're a little late to get interested in my life." She tried to move past him but he stepped in her way.

"I've always been interested in your life, just from a distance. I heard that the Salvatore's killed Katherine."

"Only after she kidnapped and raped me." She tried to get around him again, and this time, he let her.

The time before dinner was uneventful enough, although Damon kept sending very meaningful glances at Elena, while Stefan watched interestedly. They sat down; Alaric and John on either end of the table, Damon and Stefan sat on one side, with Jeremy, Elena and Jenna on the other.

"So," Jenna said, "Elena, not to be awkward, but have you spoken to Cole lately? I liked him."

Damon choked on his turkey, and Stefan clapped him on the back.

"Uh, yeah. We're still good friends actually."

Damon was violently stabbing at the food on his plate.

"Are you seeing anyone else?"

Elena exhaled loudly, and her eyes flicked to John before settling on Damon for a moment. He was smiling like the cat that'd caught the bird.

"Um… Yep. I'm seeing someone." Her voice was higher than it was before.

"That's great honey! Who is he? Is he nice?" Jenna was grinning from ear to ear. "Is he hot?" she added conspiratorially.

"Oh yeah!" Damon exclaimed. "So hot!"

Elena tried to kick him under the table while Jenna focused on him. "Did you meet him? Is he a good guy?" She looked over at John. "Damon really took care of Elena during her rough patch. It was great to have someone so involved in her life," she said pointedly.

Stefan was smirking at his plate, and Elena felt like she wanted to melt into her chair.

"So who is he?"

The room was quiet as all eyes fell on Elena. John looked suspicious, Jeremy entertained, Stefan amused, Jenna interested, and Alaric concerned. Damon was eyeing Jenna with some trepidation.

"It's Damon. Damon and I are together." She tried to sound casual, but it came off sounding as though she needed to vomit.

John's fork slammed into his plate and his glass fell over; Alaric choked on his wine; Jenna leaned back in her chair, her mouth opening and closing as though she wasn't sure what to say.

Jeremy looked from his sister to Damon, then leaned across the table, "About time dude," he said, his fist outstretched. Damon grinned and the two bumped fists.

"Damon!" Jenna suddenly growled, and Damon's face fell, "Kitchen. Now!"

Hesitantly, Damon got up and followed Jenna out of the room, sending a panicked look back to Elena, who was wide-eyed watching him go.

"Man, you'd think after all those sketchy guys you dated in high school, Damon would be a prize," Jeremy chuckled.

Alaric took another sip of wine, and set his glass down firmly, looking at Elena. "Are you _sure_ about this?"

Elena nodded, smiling, "I really really am."

"Then I'm happy for you."

They were all jolted when John slammed his hand down on the table. "No! This is NOT happening again! I thought when you at least broke up with him," he pointed at Stefan, "That you learned your lesson about vampires!"

"Good thing I don't give a rat's ass about your opinion then," Elena responded coldly.

Before John could say anything else, Jeremy looked at Stefan. "Can you hear them in there?"

Stefan looked around at everyone else, and then spoke disinterestedly. "Uh… "What's wrong with you? Is this why you've been so good the last few years? You wanted to take advantage of her?"..." Never… I've had feelings for her for a long time… She came to me"… Oh!" He stopped and frowned. "It's gone all quiet, I think… That's weird."

"What?" Elena asked urgently.

"It sounds like someone's walking into things…" Then he started laughing. "She's threatening him! She must have cornered him with something! Sounds like a frying pan!"

"No wooden spoon?" John murmured.

"You can leave now if you want." Alaric was glaring across the table, "You show up unannounced, you don't tell anyone what you're doing in town, and instead of supporting Elena's choices, or being productive about explaining your point of view, you're just being obnoxious and frustrating. Suck it up, or get the hell out!"

Elena smiled at Alaric, and Jenna came back in, followed by a very humble looking Damon. He paused behind Elena's chair, and she expected him to kiss her on the head. Then she saw the look on Jenna's face, and Damon moved on, back to his seat with his hands in lap.

"For the record, I don't like it either," offered John.

"Shut up!" Jenna responded.

At the end of the evening, during which Damon pulled out gifts for everyone _but_ John ("Sorry man, you should have called ahead of time, I would have gotten you something you really could have used… Like a new pair of shoes, because those ones are hideous, or maybe a heart!"), Stefan went out to start the car. Although Damon had spent most of the night sucking up to Jenna (giving her some _very_ beautiful jewellery and giving her the heads up about Jeremy's super-secret plan to sneak out the following night to go to a party), she was still adamant that Elena stay with her family until they went back to college.

They were, however, allowed some time alone, in Elena's room, during which Damon surprised his girlfriend by not tearing her clothes off.

"That wasn't so bad," Damon offered, sitting next to her on the bed and pulling her close.

"Jenna threatened you, and practically called you a pedophile with stalking issues."

Damon grinned, "She didn't say _that_, although she made very valid points."

"It's too bad you missed Ric's big moment. After you and Jenna left, John went off about how I should have learned my lesson with Stefan, and Alaric pretty much told him to shove it."

"Well, I can't say that I'm not pleased that you didn't learn your lesson with Stefan, since I'm the one who lucked out in the end." He kissed her on the forehead and got up to leave.

"Damon," Elena whispered as he reached the door, "You can always sneak back in through the window."

Damon grunted. "First, I'm not following the precedent set by the high school idiots that you dated, and second," he opened the door, revealing Jenna who had been listening, "I think Jenna's gotten a little more intense since your Timz days."

He waved at both of them, and left.

Elena looked at Jenna. "Shot down by my boyfriend on Christmas. That's a new low."

Jenna laughed. "Merry Christmas Elena."


End file.
